


A broken promise

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Xenodora (Xenophilus and Pandora Lovegood) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A serious one too.
Relationships: Pandora Lovegood/Xenophilius Lovegood
Series: Xenodora (Xenophilus and Pandora Lovegood) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018575
Kudos: 2





	A broken promise

Our story starts in Pandora and Xenophilius Lovegood's house. Xenophilius has just discovered that after promising to stop using experimental spells in the house when their daughter Luna was born, Pandora has gone against his wishes.

Xenophilius glared at her. "You promised me you'd stop, Dora. For Luna's sake."

Pandora said, "It was just one spell, no harm was caused."

Xenophilius scowled. "And what happens if the next one kills you or Luna? What then?"

Pandora reassured him, "That will never happen, Xeno. I'm careful and I know what I'm doing."

Xenophilius frowned. "I love you to the moon and back, Dora; but this is too dangerous. I can't have you constantly putting your own life and the life of our daughter at risk. You need to stop this nonsense."

Pandora replied, "You know that I can't do that though."

Xenophilius muttered, "Yes, I know; but this will likely not end well for any of us."


End file.
